


Day 5: Haze

by mytitaniumheart



Series: 30 Day Drabble - Superhusbands [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Battle, Hurt, Little bit of blood never hurt anyone, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytitaniumheart/pseuds/mytitaniumheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was simply a blur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hot damn I am so sorry for not updating, like A LOT SOONER. Frick man I've been so busy and I haven't been in the writing mood for a while (just a bunch of headcannons). So like I hope I can actually complete this cause if not them I'm a hopeless case.

Taking a large breath, Tony attempted to sit up, only to cringe and slam back down on the rubble surrounding him. He willed himself to open his eyes but to no avail.

                “Iron man!” was the frazzled call that he heard over the com of his suit. Letting out a groan, he tried to speak, only to cough and choke on what tasted like blood. Harsh coughs racked his entire body, blood dripped from the side of his lips as he tried to utter a word.

                “Damn it, somebody get a bus! Hawkeye, scout the perimeter for more of those bots and Widow, make sure Iron man’s secure!” the captain barked out as he hurled his shield towards an unsuspecting Doom bot.

                “Aye aye captain,” was the response he received from Clint, while Natasha grunted in agreement as she dodged and weaved her way through two bots.

                Still unable to speak due to exhaustion, Tony was finally able to open his eyes. Blurred figures gloated across his sight, nothing but blobs everywhere across the suit’s screen. The only thing he was able to see was a gnarled shadow on his left side, bounding around his perimeter in his defense.

                Just as his eyelids were weighing heavy, he heard the final cry of, “Tony!” from far off in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it was so short, I wasn't really feeling this one, kinda weird to me. I had to rewrite it a billion times and I'm still not satisfied. (Oh and about the Supernatural thing, I might post it soon, hopeful.)


End file.
